superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Clifford the Big Red Dog: Little Clifford/Welcome to the Birdwell Island Credits (2000)
Based on the Scholastic Book Series Clifford the Big Red Dog by Norman Bridwell Produced by Scholastic Productions A Division of Scholastic Entertainment Inc. Executive Producer Deborah Forte Supervising Producers Bill Schultz Liz Young Producer Martha Atwater Associate Producer Jef Kaminsky Directed by John Over Story Editor Sindy McKay Created and Developed for Television by Deborah Forte Martha Atwater Jef Kaminsky Cast John Ritter Clifford Grey DeLisle Emily Gary Gray Charley Kath Soucie Jetta Cam Clarke Mac T.C. Carson Fire Chief Campbell Earl Boen Mr. Bleakman Edie McClurg Mrs. Bleakman Nick Jameson Mr. Bradley Tony Plana Victor, Pedro "Little Clifford" Written by Baz Hawkins Storyboard by Cynthia Petrovic "Welcome to Birdwell Island" Written by Dev Ross Storyboard by Marty Murhpy Storyboard Supervisors Cynthia Petrovic Charles Visser Storyboard Revisionist Kyong Bok Kim Voice Director Susan Blu Educational Consultant Iris Sroka, Ph D Music Composed by Mark Mothersbaugh And Josh Mancell For Mutato Muzika Main Title (Clifford Theme) by Mark Mothersbaugh And Josh Mancell For Mutato Muzika Lead Vocal by Jason Michael Associate Producer Ciara Anderson Production Coordinators Sylvie Boyer Vera Morales-Boyer Post-Production Assistant Cary Silver Art Director & Character Design David Mucci Fassett "Storytime with Speckle" Written by Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown Designed by David Mucci Fasset Layout Design Charles Payne Marek Buchwald Color Key Tina Olivia Damion Lewin Key Backgrounds Stephanie Pyren-Fortel Ellen Jin Prop Design Bob Lizzaraga Animation Timing Directors Joey Banaszkiewicz Ken Boyer Rich Collado Phil Cummings Patrick Gleeson Bill Knoll Donna Mouliot Reel Draw Animation Supervising Animation Director Russell Murch Supervising Editor Richard Finn Editor Michael Bradley Assistant Editor Rick Borja Animatic Editor Gary Lamb Animatic Coordinator David Aragon Computer Systems Manager Eric Kirby Studio Production Manager Maura Sullivan Production Accountant Cathy O'Brien Checker James A. Hughes Script Coordinator Jessica Wollman Assistant to Deborah Forte Laurie Jackson Scholastic Financial Executive Diane Vilagi Scholastic Post Production Supervisor Carolyn F. Kelly Supervising Sound Editor Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. Foley Artist Sanna Cannella Foley Recordist Jeremy Pitts Re-Recording Mixer Gregory Cathcart Recording Facilities Salami Studios AP Recording Engineer Dan Cubert Assistant Recording Engineers Devon Bowman Mark Mercado Post Production Video Services Modern Videofilm Post Production Sound Services Salami Studios AP Payroll Services Provided by Axium Payroll Services Overseas Animation Services Hong Ying Universe, Co. Producers Bobby Hsieh Tom Pong Production Manager Cherry Chen Directing Animators Victor Huo Billy He Rocky Su Leo Lu Jvc An Thomas Huang Don Tang Wilson Zhang Lan Lee Ding Ding Pan Lin Qui Adam Wu Degas Wang Co-Executive Producer Mike Young Produced in Association with Mike Young Productions, inc. The Events, Characters and Firm depicted in this program are Ficitous. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. is the author and creator of this Motion picture for the purpose of copyright and othe laws in all countries throughout the world. This Program is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries, and its Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. ©2000 Scholastic Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Scholastic and logos are trademarks of Scholastic, Inc. Clfiford the Big Red Dog and logos are trademarks of Norman Birdwell Scholastic www.scholastic.com/clifford Category:End Credits Category:Scholastic Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:Mike Young Productions, inc. Category:Klasky Csupo